unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ability
, one of the most powerful abilities in all of unOrdinary|250px]] Abilities are a core element of the world of unORDINARY. Almost everyone is born with a supernatural ability, which ranges from destructive lasers and energy grenades to invisibility and mind reading. Plot Abilities play a central role in the story's conflict and most of the minor storylines. The Beginning Arc deals with the everyday life of someone without an ability (a major deviation from the norm). The Kovoro Mall Arc deals with how abilities affect public society. The Turf War Arc introduces the concept of Turf Wars, ability-enhanced battle royales between combatants known as Royals. The Investigation Arc delves into a wider range of societal concepts, like superheroes and vigilantism, EMBER, the legal system, contraband books like Unordinary, and a general view of abilities in the social hierarchy. In the Suspension Arc, the effects of abilities on home life and bullying are also shown and looked more deeply into. The Project Partners Arc looks at inter-tier relationships and how low-tiers and the powerless interact with high-tiers. The True Colours Arc investigates the issues of corrupt, extremist or dictatorial high-tiers in positions of power. The Trio Trouble Arc dealt with how abilities affect crime, security, and the authorities. The Monster Arc introduced the first . Obtaining Abilities Abilities are, at least partially, a hereditary trait. The innate potential of one's ability is inherited from their parents. The type of ability also seems to be hereditary, as shown by Seraphina sharing an ability with her mother and Remi sharing an ability with her brother. New ways to use one's ability can be discovered over time by training and practising.Bonus Episode 2 Currently, it is unknown if powerless people have latent abilities or can gain abilities through artificial means. Gauging Users of an ability are given an ability level based on the innate potential of their ability (which is inherited and immutable) and the extent to which its user has mastered it (which can be trained). Users are then divided into one of four ability tiers (and one subcategory) based on their ability level, which affects their social standing, reputation, and prestige. These tiers are: low, mid, elite, and high (as well as the special subcategory god). Classification For ease of reading, this wiki classifies abilities into one of six unofficial categories: Physical Enhancement, Projectile Generation, Mental, Medical, Quantum Manipulation, and Meta-Abilities. Usage All abilities in unOrdinary are primarily active, meaning they require a conscious decision to be activated. This results in the user's eyes glowing, as well as other parts of their body, depending on the user. For example, Needles and Missiles cause the user's palms to glow. Although most low-tiers and mid-tiers only have a single method of using their ability, elite-tiers and high-tiers, especially Turf War participants, have honed multiple techniques from their ability. Arlo's Barrier is not only defensive, but can also deflect physical damage and allow only certain people to enter or exit. An even better example is Blyke's Energy Beam. When attacking, he can use a single powerful, long-range shot or multiple, smaller, throwable spheres. When defending, his beams can propel him across a wide area, greatly increasing his speed, or deflect other ranged attacks. For high-tiers, their mastery of their ability also causes it to manifest passively. Two examples of this can be found in Remi's electrical current detection and Arlo's invulnerability. Statistics Uru-Chan Stats.jpg|Uru-chan's Stat sheet Gavin stats.png|Gavin's Stat sheet Levani stats.png|Levani's Stat sheet Gou stats.png|Gou's Stat sheet Blyke profile.jpg|Blyke's Stat sheet Rein stats.png|Rein's Stat sheet Arlo profile.jpg|Arlo's Stat sheet Remi stats.png|Remi's Stat sheet Krolik stats.png|Krolik's Stat sheet Dr Darren stats.png|Doctor Darren's Stat sheet HowerStats.png|Hower's Stat sheet Tanner Stats.png|Tanner's Stat sheet Wenqi stats.png|Wenqi's Stat sheet Illena Stats.png|Illena's Stat sheet Rouker Stats.png|Rouker's Stat sheet Rei Stats.png|Rei's Stat sheet Isen Stats.png|Isen's Stat sheet Merin's Chart.png|Merin's Stat sheet Payton's Chart.png|Payton's Stat sheet John Stats.png|John's Stat Sheet Ventus Stats.png|Ventus's Stat Sheet Meili Stats.png|Meili's Stat Sheet According to Uru-chan's stat sheets, there are five main traits every ability has: Defence, Power, Speed, Recovery, and Trick. Additionally, there are type-dependent traits like range, accuracy, efficiency, recharge rate, and up-time. Power Power is the raw offensive strength of an ability; in other words, how much it hurts when it hits. An ability with higher power than another does not always defeat it, especially if the ability with a lower power is used creatively. Abilities like Lightning and Super Strength have high power. Defense Defense is, as the name suggests, how well an ability can counter attacks and protect its user from harm. Abilities with high defense do not necessarily have low power and vice-versa. Abilities like Barrier and Stone Skin have high defense. Speed Speed is how quickly the ability allows its user to move. When certain abilities are used creatively, they also help boost speed. Abilities like Speed and Arachnid have high speed. Recovery Recovery is a measure of the medical capabilities of an ability. In general, this is limited to Medical abilities or certain Physical Enhancement abilities. Abilities like Healing and Regeneration have high recovery. Trick Trick is a trait that shows how well an ability can surprise or outplay another ability, despite being at a disadvantage in terms of raw power. Abilities with high trick can have psychological effects or hidden aspects and applications. Abilities like Ability Mimicry and Nightmare have high trick. Known Abilities A list of all known abilities can be found here. Ability Gauge.jpeg|Ability Gauging, an ability used to measure the level of an ability Levani.png|Grenadier, an ability used by Levani to create throwable spheres of condensed energy Tanner.png|Regeneration, an ability used by Tanner to heal his broken arm Elaine Heal.jpeg|Healing, an ability used by Elaine to heal Blyke's wounds Ch29 3.png|Stone Skin, an ability used by Gavin that gives him increased defence, speed, and strength Ch1. Gavin's Victim4.png|Invisibility, used by Gavin's victim and the invisible assailant Hower.png|Heat Palm, an ability used by Hower Lin'sNeedles.png|Needles, a Projectile Generation ability used by Lin Remi.png|Lightning, a powerful Quantum Manipulation ability used by Remi and Rei Doctor Darren Nightmare.jpeg|Nightmare, a Mental ability used by Doctor Darren to keep the Wellston students in line Strong Punch-0.png|Strong Punch, a Physical Enhancement ability used by Crail Gou Super Strengh.jpeg|Super Strength, a Physical Enhancement ability used by Gou Wenqi Speed.png|Speed, a Physical Enhancement ability used by Wenqi Rein Arachnid.jpeg|Arachnid, an ability Rein uses to grow eight sharp spider-like legs from her back Missiles-0.png|Missiles, an ability Rouker used to attack John Arlo walk.jpeg|Arlo walking through a Barrier created by his Quantum Manipulation ability References Discussions Navigation meta-ability Category:Speculation Category:Abilities